En un jardín de flores
by shades of twilight
Summary: Un Cloud destrozado,una Aeris que ya no volverá y un reencuentro inesperado, Talvez nada sea imposible despúes de todo...


Hola! Esta historia surgió de un extraño sueño que tuve hace mucho tiempo y es la primera que escribo para esta pareja así que disfrútenlo.

_Disclaimer: _Estos personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Square-enix y a mi solo me pertenece la idea de hacer esta historia con ellos.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En un jardín de flores.

Cloud Strife antiguo miembro de el grupo soldado, se encontraba llorando desconsolado por la muerte de la mujer que había hecho de él un hombre nuevo, ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde este acontecimiento, pero él no podía dejar de pensar que todo lo ocurrido era su culpa, ni siquiera cuando sus compañeros le repetían una y otra vez que él no tenía la culpa de su muerte.

Había ido a la casa de Aeris pero, como siempre no se atrevió a entrar, tenía miedo de que si entraba y ella no estaba ya no tendría nada que le mantuviera unido a ella y la perdería para siempre, aunque en realidad ya la había perdido.

Entonces se había escondido en el jardín de la casa y había comenzado a llorar como nunca lo había hecho en toda su vida.

Tan destrozado como estaba, pensó que la figura que estaba al otro lado del jardín, idéntica a Aeris, se trataba de otra de las muchas alucinaciones que tenía por culpa del dolor.

Cuando paró de llorar, y resignado a que se estaba volviendo loco, se acercó a la lejana sombra de su amada y decidió que si no la tenía a ella para que quería seguir cuerdo, sobretodo si en la locura y la muerte le esperaba el amor de su vida.

Tan ensimismado estaba por la figura de Aeris que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando todo a su alrededor empezó a desaparecer, excepto él y Aeris.

Cuando la tuvo a un palmo de su cara se dio cuenta que era imposible que ese rostro angelical fuera fruto de su imaginación. Miró a sus perfectos e inocentes ojos verdes y la besó como nunca tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo. El beso no duro mucho porque ella se separó precipitadamente, no sin antes besarlo con la misma pasión.

Cuando Cloud abrió de nuevo los ojos se dio cuenta que ya no estaban rodeados por aquella cegadora nada, se encontraban otra vez en aquel magnifico jardín de la casa de Aeris, eso demostraba que lo que acababa de vivir era completamente real y que la mujer que tenía a su lado también.

Pero antes de que pudiera expresar su alegría, Aeris comenzó a alejarse de él e internarse aún más adentro en el espacioso jardín, por lo que comenzó a seguirla a unos pasos de distancia por miedo a que desapareciera.

Llevaban caminando unos cuantos minutos cuando ella paró y se quedó completamente quieta, él esperó durante uno segundos a que ella se volteara y la dijera algo, pero como no lo hizo, decidió que sería él quien rompiera el hielo.

-Lo siento mucho…-empezó él, pero fue interrumpido.

-Nunca te he culpado de nada-dijo ella con una voz como la seda.

Ya no pudo decir nada más pues se había quedado sin palabras cuando ella le había consolado, ahora solo se miraban fijamente, intentando conservar este momento en la memoria para toda su vida. Pero después de un minuto de reflexión se dio cuenta de que había muchas y muy importantes cosas que tenia que decirle.

-Te he extrañado tanto-empezó él, pero luego se arrepintió y dejó de hablar.

De todas las cosas que le podía haber dicho solo se le ocurrió decirle eso, a veces podía ser un poco tonto. Pero para ella había sido suficiente para abandonar toda la falsa convicción se que había formado diciendo que podía volver a verlo sin derramar una lágrima, por lo que se hecho a sus brazos y lloró por el dolor de no poder tenerlo así de cerca por mucho más tiempo.

Él, al verla llorar se derrumbó, y así lloraron juntos mientras se besaban para consolarse el uno al otro. Pero esto no duró mucho, pues él tenía una pregunta muy importante que hacerle.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estarás conmigo?-le preguntó con la voz quebrada.

-Estaré contigo para siempre-le respondió.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero-dijo, sin poder evitar sonreír ante la respuesta.

-No por mucho más, pero te prometo que estaré a tu lado el resto de tu vida, y siempre que me necesites puedes volver aquí y sabrás, como has sabido siempre, que yo estaré aquí para ti aunque no me puedas ver y, algún día, volveremos a estar juntos, para siempre-concluyó ella.

Y con un último beso se separó de sus brazos y le dijo:

-Te amo, y siempre te amaré Cloud.

Después de decir esto y, sin esperar una respuesta por su parte, se volteó y se alejó para desaparecer como una suave brisa de verano. Pero antes de que se marchara él le respondió:

-Yo también te amo, y lo haré siempre Aeris.

Dicho esto ella se volteó y le dijo con una encantadora sonrisa en los labios:

-Lo sé, y no sabes lo feliz que me hace eso.

Luego se giró para seguir su camino hasta que por fin desapareció, dejando a Cloud solo de nuevo.

Nada había cambiado, seguía completamente solo, o eso pensaría la gente, porque él sabía que ya no estaba solo y no lo estaría nunca más, y con este alegre pensamiento salió del jardín y se acercó a la casa de su amada, y mirando al lugar que alguna vez le había provocado pánico pensó:

-"_Ya no estoy solo"._

Después salió de allí y se dirigió a ver a sus antiguos compañeros, tendría que disculparse con ellos por haber estado tan distante durante tanto tiempo, y así con renovadas fuerzas salió de allí con la reconfortante sensación de no estar solo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La verdad es que mi sueño solo fue la parte en que aparece Aeris y de ello saque el resto de la historia. Espero que les haya gustado y ya saben para cualquier cosa dejen un review. Adiós!

Abrazos S.O.T


End file.
